Till it's gone
by FilmFr34k
Summary: Sometimes you waste your whole life chasing people who really don't mean a thing to you. Then when you realise it's too fucking late. Strong language and maybe some smut later one
1. Dumb ain't cute

**Cliche i know but I have a lot more planned. Review please!**

She was a girl, just not your average one. Bandanas wrapped round her wavy, dark, unruly hair and hair ties stretched to keep it in a high ponytail. Dirty hightops with holes peaking through the ripped canvas and rubber soles. Guys jeans cut to below her ass to become frayed shorts. Leather jackets, weak beer and winstons were the life. The life of a Cobra. A life with him.

Leaning against the pharmacy wall, scuffing her shoes against the spit stained sidewalk. Sun beating the back of her neck till small beads of sweat broke across the smooth skin. A cigarette poised between her slim fingers and the filter clasped gently between her lips. She inhaled the bitter smoke as she reached the last fumes and discarded the butt before blowing out the last stream of smoke. She looked down at her bare legs and shivered despite the burning sun.

She suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder and she grabbed it, twisting it into a normally painful and awkward position. A natural reflex. The limb fought back however tensing the muscles and she had no choice but to spin on her heel and face the owner of the body part.

"Cool it" came a gruff voice and girl merely scoffed in return "Jeez Desjardins, you nearly turned me into the one armed fucking bandit"

"Fuck off Ace, you think that when I'd be done with you, you'd still have arms" she winked.

Ace laughed wrapping an arm round the girl next to him.

"You wish Alex"

Alex and Ace. Bonnie and Clyde. Best friends till the end.

The walked to Ace's car and slid into their usual assigned seats. Ace in the driving seat, Alex had shot gun. These were the positions, always had been always will be.

"Where the Cobras at?" Alex asked lighting up again.

"Diner, wanna get something to eat? I'm fucking starving" Ace replied smoothly without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah let's go i ain't hungry though" Alex replied flicking ash.

"Jesus do you ever fucking eat"

"Do you ever manage a sentence without the word fuck in it"

"Don't change the fucking subject, you're skin and bones I don't remember the last time I saw you eat anything"

"Why you being such a pussy Merril? I'll eat something now if it'll get your panties out of your ass"

Ace scowled. No one ever said shit to Ace and lived. None of the Cobras did not even Eyeball. Alex was different though, she was immune.

They pulled up outside the Diner, Alex passed her cigarette to Ace and pulled him close to her by wrapping an arm round his waist. He let his anger melt and relaxed his body taking a drag of the winston, he smelt the familiar smell of Alex. Vanilla and apples, sweet and sugary. The only sweet thing about her.

They spotted a booth occupied by Charlie Hogan, Billy Tessio and Vince Desjardins. Alex's older brother and fellow Cobra. Ace slid into the booth's bench seat and Alex sat across from him. They broke into average chat about music, money, girls. Alex barely listened for she was zoned out, drowning in her own thoughts. Ace gently kicked her leg underneath the booth snapping her thoughts back to the here and now. She soon responded by kicking him back twice as hard.

The Diner's waitress walked towards the booth. Her name was Hilary and she was a real life Barbie. She was in Alex's grade but looked much older. She also was the ideal male fantasy with long blonde hair, big boobs, a small waist and a big ass. She would purposely lean over tables so to give clear views of her cleavage and ass. She'd chew on the end of her pencil seductively, pop her hip and in a raspy voice ask guys how to spell words like "eggs". As you could tell she was a real slut. She'd been with every guy in town including the four guys sat next to Alex at this moment.

"Heya boyys" she dragged out the letters and all four of the boys melted into their cocky personas. "Oops and Alex! Didn't see you there! What have you been up to Hun?" she smiled all innocently. Ace could feel the tension strained between the two like a fathers belt after a Christmas meal. He saw through Alex's smile and cheap words.

"Fine, you know just keeping these lot in order" her laugh sparkled but her eyes spat on the girl in front of her.

"Cute" Hilary replied tilting her head slightly "Well what can I get cha?" Alex readjusted her hair hoping her promise to Ace about eating still didn't stand. She ignored the question lingering like a stale smell. Ace waited for her to reply when someone made a promise he expected it kept. He wasn't the most ethical guy but that was one thing he believed in.

"We're gonna make a move!" Vince broke the awkwardness as he, Billy and Charlie headed for the door "We'll see you at the pool hall later" Ace just nodded and kept his eyes trained on Alex. She continued to look at her lap and fiddled with the end of her T-shirt. Hilary tapped her foot impatiently and eventually Ace gave up.

"Just get us two burgers"

"Anything for you Hun" she winked at Ace, and leaned in to trail a hand over his shoulder but he waved her off. Pouting she walked back to the counter with the pencil and notebook in tow.

"I thought you said you were gonna eat"

"I thought I told you I wasn't hungry, I ate a big breakfast why are you so hung up on this!? God you're an annoying shit sometimes Ace!" Ace gave up he wasn't gonna win with Alex they both knew it.

Their conversation drifted to more everyday things like upcoming parties, they compared scars and war wounds and finally why Alex was still at school.

"I just don't wanna drop out"

"Why? I did, Eyeball did, Vince did!"

"And why would I want to be like you bums?.." she joked, Ace threw a toothpick at her, that she skilfully dodged.

"Wise guy huh? Look it's a waste of time-" Alex interjected.

"-in your opinion which isn't fact"

"Thought you'd know by now Lex my opinion is always fact"

She scowled at him. No one ever called her Lex but him, and in a way she kind of liked it. She looked at him, the smirk dangled round his lips she leaned in so their faces were inches apart. Her lips now mirroring his.

"Shut up John"

Ace shook his head slightly. He bit his lip as a smile crept around them.

"You're dead. You know that don't you?"

BANG!

They both shot away from each other faster than if it'd been a fork of lightning between them. Instead it was two greasy burgers and burnt fries.

"Oopsie! Did I interrupt something?" said the bimbo bitch. They shared a glance that spoke volumes.

Alex was used to girls being jealous of her and Ace. She was his best friend. That was all. Yes he was beautiful, yes he was amazing, but no they weren't together. It wasn't like never was.

Ace was thankful to know a girl like Alex, she wasn't clingy or needy. She didn't cry every time he looked at another girl. She didn't spend hours getting ready or try to change him or impress him. She was one of the guys. She was fierce. She was a Cobra.

After Hilary finally skanked off Ace asked her the big question.

"Why do you hate Hilary so much?" Ace asked daringly. Alex's tongue was as spiteful as her persona made out. She rolled her eyes and looked over at the waitress chewing on her pencil and twiddling her hair.

"You mean apart from the fact she has felt the need to describe to me in graphic detail the times she's fucked you, Eyeball, Fuzzy, my brother.." she spat the word brother like it was a bite from a rotten apple, she continued her list "Charlie, Billy... In fact is there any Cobra that hasn't fucked her?" Ace scoffed on a mouthful of burnt potato.

"Well I doubt she's fucked you" Alex fisted her fries and sent a handful flying at his face. "Hey! Cool it! Did she say I was a good fuck though or?.." Another handful of fries rained over his head as he chuckled loudly.

"It isn't funny asshole!"

"C'mon be serious! I've seen you hate hundreds of sluts and whores"

"Shouldn't be so harsh on your exes Ace"

"Shut it" he added not breaking his spoken stride apart from to jab her arm painfully with his clenched fist. She yelped in pain quietly.

"But for some reason she really gets under your skin. You tell me everything Lex c'mon what is it?"

Alex thought for a second about how to piece her response. Sure, she hated the girls loose morals although she wasn't one to talk about right or wrong. There was this one thing.

"She guta humed oner oligyest" she mumbled embarrased at her reasoning. She hid her head under her arm masking her voice. Ace's eyes crinkled in confusion.

"What?" he whispered gruffly leaning in close and resting a hand on her arm. Alex's head spun at the thought of repeating her embarrassment. She tilted her head up bashfully, shocked to see Ace now so close.

"She got a hundred on her biology test" Ace digested this. Then a wave of feeling bubbled from deep inside him. From the nucleus of each cell until his body burst into a fit of hysterics. The whole restaurant turned round to see this frightful sight as Alex desperately tried to shut him up.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" he managed after finally cooling his violent outburst "That!" his eyes flicked to Hilary once more "That got a hundred on a test. You're so wrong. Anyway so what? She screwed the teacher or some shit" Alex was ignoring him embarrassed by what she had said and the obvious mocking she was receiving.

"Yeah it's stupid I know but she didn't screw any teacher. I saw the test, she's actually smart"

"So what?" Ace repeated. Alex's calm persona returned.

"So this whole bimbo thing is an act. Say what you want but dumb ain't cute."


	2. Least I could do

After fifteen minutes or so Ace had finished his burger and he was sick of watching Alex push hers around her plate. He grabbed the plate slicked with grease and stacked it on top of his own then pushed it between them both.

Ace's eyes stared daggers at Alex. He wasn't mad but he was worried. To explain his feeling towards Alex would be beyond difficult. Complex emotions intertwined into a rope of emotions, overlapping and connecting. He was her best friend, a brother, a protector. But sometimes he was more. Ace was never good with words. He wasn't a poet or a future author. His skill was in dissecting other peoples words. He was a human lie detector. Lately though Alex's words hadn't been entirely truthful. She had been claiming she was sick disappearing for days, then after a quick chat with Vince he'd find out she was fine. Just at home watching tv. Ace didn't like being lied to.

Though with Alex, Ace was gutless. He didn't want to disrupt the peace by asking her. Well that's what he told himself. Really he was too scared to know the answer.

It only took minutes before Hilary came skipping up to the booth, her baby blue apron swaying above her knees.

She stood inches from Alex so to be practically facing Ace. All lips and boobs, pouted to excess. Pleading for attention.

"Here you go Acey-Baby" she giggled, leaning forward to pass him their bill. He took it from her hand carelessly and she responded by blowing him a kiss then running back to the counter.

"Here you go Acey-Baby" Alex mimicked. She pushed out her chest and blew him a kiss like Hilary had done. She faked a laugh so sickeningly sweet the whole Diner could of developed Diabetes.

He stifled a low chuckle and went ahead with looking at the bill.

"Hey Hilary your math is wrong" Ace called to the bimbo "You only charged us a dollar fifty, that's one burger"

A hair flick and a smile answered him. She swaggered to the table and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No mistake Hun" she winked "I payed for your half so only Alex left to cover her share. Least I could do for you Hun" hear hand explored Ace's muscled shoulder. Her voice was light, soft, friendly even, but there were deep undertones shown from her eyes. Hilary was as clear as glass. She wasn't going to let this seem like a date. She thought she was the first girl to try this. Please, Alex thought. She'd been dealing with girls like this since day one.

Alex shoved her hand in her pocket but Ace reached over and grabbed her arm immobilising her. Through her skin Alex could feel hate and anger ripping though her. It radiated onto Ace and maybe even through to Hilary. It burnt like the ends of a thousand, million cigarettes were pressed against their skin from the inside.

He reached in his own pocket pulled out a couple of dollar bills and threw them on the table.

His grip tightened around Alex's arm as he full on lifted her out of the faux leather booth seat. She landed on her feet lightly but barely had time to pause as he nudged her to the exit.

Once finally out the doors and safe by a few meters the profanities began.

"Stupid fucking whore! What a..." and so on, and so on. Ace spat the words. He could never be trodden down. He had too much spirit. Maybe not the right kind or even the healthy type, but he had spirit at least. No matter how many times he was treated badly he came back fighting every time.

Alex didn't say a word. She slipped a cigarette from her packet and pulled out a box of matches lighting the end. Hilary's actions didn't catch her out. She was a second class citizen, even in a group of second class citizens.

"...I mean what the hell was that?" Ace's rant was finally over and Alex cautiously tuned in.

"Why you bitching and moaning? No different than any other shit. I always get girls like that, it doesn't even touch me anymore" She soothed. Ace didn't diffuse. He stayed a live wire, ready to burst or spark at any moment.

Alex looked at him, their eyes met and Alex had never seen his so clear. For a second there he wasn't Ace, the womaniser. He wasn't Ace, feared leader of The Cobras. In fact he wasn't even Ace for a second there he was John.

Ace shuddered gaining composure. He'd lost his cool, only a minor lapse. He put his arm round Alex like he had before, then stole the cigarette place between her fingers.

"Hey homo! Give it back!" Alex spun between laughs.

"Shut up bitch! Make me" Ace shot back coolly.

"Okay" was all Alex managed before catching Ace off guard and slamming her fist into his crotch making him double over. She slipped the cigarette back to her right hand without another word as the blonde boy groaned.

"You did ask for it" she replied wrapping an arm round his neck as he walked crooked and wayward towards the Pool Hall.

Finally Ace lifted up his head. His pain it seemed to now of subsided.

He place a hand under her chin and tilted her face towards his.

"You're dead, you realise that don't you?"


	3. Lovely young thing

The club was hazy with smoke. Ace made out the silhouette of a handful of Cobras sat at the bar. He saw the others dotted about the place. Alex headed towards a group sat around a booth by a window.

"Beer?" Ace asked her.

"Yeah" she replied "I really think I need one"

Ace walked to the bar, he flipped up two fingers signifying his order to the bar man and slipped into a stool beside Eyeball.

"What's happened man? Your fuse looks pretty short" asked Eyeball in between drags of his cigarette. He subbed out the depleting embers of the butt onto the underside of his stool, and ran a hand through his hair listening intently as Ace recounted the events of the last half hour or so.

"Stupid whore, she should know not to mess with Alex, she'll bite your head off if you give her the chance" said Eyeball as he reached for another beer.

"Tell me about it! I'm sure she had Vince in headlocks before she could walk" Ace laughed as they both headed towards The Cobras.

Fuzzy was in full flow destroying the gang in a game of quarters. It was a simple game, where the only objective was to get a quarter into a shot glass by bouncing off the table first. No one could beat Fuzzy. The gang had spent many nights hustling customers at the bar out of tens of dollars with this game, but tonight the place was dead.

Alex was content with the guys company but eventually something had to give. She needed a bit more excitement than this. She looked to Ace for something but he didn't even notice her. She sighed and sunk lower into her seat. Then suddenly both her prayers were answered and her nightmares came true.

The bell rang and all heads shot to the door as in walked 6 members of a rival gang. The Sharks. All Cobras jumped out of their seats facing the newcomers. Alex and Ace exchanged looks as the counted up the number of members of each gang present at this moment. Fuzzy, Vince, Charlie, Billy, Eyeball, Ace and Alex. They had an advantage but they really didn't want to have to use it.

"Well what the fuck do we have here?" the words fell lazily out of the mouth of Frisk. He was the leader of The Sharks and one crazy son of a bitch. You didn't mess with Frisk. He carried a good six inches of silver like Ace, but he was a lot quicker to use it. For Ace his knife was a last resort.

The Cobras looked to Ace for guidance. No one spoke until he did.

"Look Frisk" he started calmly "You know this is our turf so why not just leave?"

Everyone waited. No one moved or flinched or even breathed. The bar man disappeared into the back room silently, scared of the possible conflict about to erupt.

"What's wrong Ace? Me and the boys just want a drink, no need to break the peace" Frisk smiled a devious smile. He scanned the face of each Cobra then let his eyes linger on Alex. He scanned her up and down slowly. Once, twice, three times a fourth. Finally Ace got agitated. He stepped forward to be face to face with Frisk.

"Why don't you just get a drink somewhere else? You're not welcome here." Ace spat the words. He didn't like how he looked at Alex. He traced his blade gently though his jean pocket, then froze and let his hand fall to his side.

This was all a game to Frisk. He'd come in here for the sole purpose of finding a fight, and he knew if he picked at Ace's weaknesses he could get one. To him it seemed he'd found one in the form of Alex. Frisk suspected she was more than an average gang member. Never apart from Ace, he knew if he could get his hands on her, Ace would play right into the palm of his hand. The thought of charming his way into her pants just to watch Ace crumble seemed way too good a plan.

"I don't see what your problem is Ace" Frisk pleaded innocently "I just wanna get six beers and leave, although.." his necked curved slightly as he surveyed Alex a fifth time "I may get a seventh for that lovely young thing over there" he winked in her direction. Alex merely raised an eyebrow in disgust.

Frisk made a motion to head towards the girl only to find his path blocked by Ace.

"Don't you dare.." he growled.

This got Frisk's motor running. He could sense the impending fight and was ready. Unfortunately so could Alex. She pushed herself between the two leaders who were growling like pack animal, claws flexed.

"Look guys peace-" she never got chance to finish her sentence as a fist met her face.

The force threw her backwards a full three feet. She lost her balance and crashed onto the floor. Before she had even landed Ace had Frisk by the throat.

Vince ran to Ace's side ready to kill Frisk. His eyes wide and teeth bared as Ace slowly cut of his oxygen supply. The rest of the gang surrounded Alex. Eyeball clutched her chin looking for any damage.

"Let me kill him!" the words ripped from Alex's throat.

"The only place you're going is home, guys help her up.." the surrounding gang helped her to her feet and Eyeball searched the body clammed scene for Ace. Small fights began to erupt around him and he dodged punches and kicks thrown without coordination.

Ace was still clutching Frisk's throat. The anger radiating from these two boys could fuel the whole bar. Eyeball grabbed Ace's arm to pull him off him but it wouldn't budge.

"Ace man, take Alex home"

"No way, I'm gonna kill this bastard!" he traced his knife again. He had the balls to kill him but following implications of the rival gang and police made him think it wasn't worth it.

"Ace, she needs your help" Ace loosened his grip slightly "Don't worry, we'll take care of him"

Ace's head flipped to face Eyeball's. They shared a look that expressed more than any conversation could.

He relaxed his death grip on Frisk, and he flopped to the ground like a puppet who got it's strings cut. The oxygen starved boy stirred once more and Ace aimed a powerful kick to his stomach - just for good measure - then ran out the bar to find Alex.


	4. Maybe I Like Looking After You

By the time Ace had caught up with Alex she was half way down the street. He reached out a hand to comfort her but she ducked out of his way.

"Don't touch me." She spat. Ace backed off slightly but ran in front of her to block her path.

"Move Ace.."

"No, I need to see if you're okay" He reached for her again but she flinched.

"Just move for fuck sake"

"You took a mighty hit, your jaw could be broken!"

"God Ace just stop treating me like a kid!"

"Then stop acting like one!" He planted his hands on her shoulders immobilising her. Her body shook in his hands but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of his hold. "Just get in the fucking car…" Ace drawled.

Alex released herself from his grip. Sliding heavily into the passenger seat next to Ace. They drove without a word being shared. Alex's eyes stared without seeing. Watching the scenery flash past in a distorted trail. She was ridged and unmoving. Ace gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles threatened to rip through the skin. His eyes fixed to the incoming tarmac as he smashed the speed limit. Alex always loved when they did this but now she wouldn't even look at him. Ace forced his eyes onto the road but at times they would dare to flick towards her.

Alex watched her house pass by, she wondered which Cobra spot they would eventually pull up in front of but right now she didn't even care. The adrenaline in her was fleeting and being replaced by pain.

Finally the car slowed and Alex drank in the view. It was Ace's. No one ever went to Ace's. Even she had only been here once. They had sat in the back yard and drank beers with Eyeball. But even as Ace's most trusted two they'd never actually been inside.

Ace jumped out of the driver seat. He flung open Alex's car door carelessly but didn't wait for her to get out, he just ran to front door and battled with the locks.

Alex was cautious for once in her life. By the time she reached the front door Ace was inside already. She poked her head round the door and stepped inside. It was exactly how she had expected Ace's place to look.

The house echoed the remains of a family life. The typical wooden cased TV sat facing a faded brown sofa. Family photos were no where to be seen and the wallpaper was starting to peel. Dirty clothes were scattered around the whole house and the odd plate could be spotted. It was typical of a boy his age. Ace lived alone, everyone knew that but they don't know what happened to his family. The Ace they know now is the same one that walked into their lives years ago. Everyone had wondered about Aces past. But well, he didn't tell and they never asked.

"Sit" Ace instructed. Alex did as she was told. Her teeth still gritted together as Ace stooped to her level. He grabbed her chin and once again she cringed. "Stay, still" he reprimanded.

Alex didn't have the strength to argue anymore. The pain in her jaw was radiating across her body. She didn't know how bad it looked, she imagined there was blood as she felt a warm trickle along her cheek.

Ace grasped her chin and tilted it towards him like he had done after they left the diner. Alex clenched her teeth harder as the pain shot through her.

Frisk had done a real number on her. It looked worse than it had after they left the bar. Her cheek was cut up and a bruise was starting to form that spread from her cheek bone to under her jaw line. The blood made it look worse as it dribbled down her face. He watched the the drops fall transfixed by them.

"How bad is it?" Alex asked breaking their silence. Ace's Eyes flipped towards her and after a beat he responded.

"Not too bad but I don't think any thing is broken but we should get you to a hospital to che-"

"No way they'll start asking questions and the police will get involved, it'll be fine it barely hurts" Alex tried to smile but the action caused even more pain making her eyes crease.

"Liar" he smirked. The ends of Alex's lips finally curled into a half smile and any unpleasantness between them was forgotten. Ace was still crouched next to her, he ruffled her hair then jumped up and headed towards the kitchen ignoring Alex's cries of annoyance.

He returned moments later with a bowl of warm water and a dish cloth. Alex raised and eyebrow at the rag "It's clean! I swear" Ace declared so Alex just faded into submission as Ace cleaned the blood.

They didn't speak again for a while. One out of pain and one concentration. No one spoke until the bowl of water turned from clear to a murky red.

"You don't have to do that you know" Alex voiced.

"Should of told me before and saved me the trouble" Ace quipped. The both laughed but for once Alex wanted to be real with him.

"Shut up.." she joked "But you know what I mean, you don't have to take care of me like you do"

Ace cleaned the last drop of blood off her skin and placed the dirty towel next to the now cool bowl of water.

"I know" he started "But maybe I like looking after you Lex"

Ace cleared up the mess and Alex headed for the bathroom. She finally saw the extent of her injuries for the first time. "Urgh" she sighed under her breath as she lightly traced her swollen cheek. She saw that some of the blood had clumped the strands of her hair into a mess. She undid her hair tie and grabbed a comb tugging her usual dark messy curls into slightly tamer waves. "At least I have no one to impress" she thought to herself retying her hair into her long ponytail.

"I wonder what happened to the guys?" Alex queried, knowing that Ace would have a plan. He always did. Him and Eyeball planned for every eventuality but they never shared them with the other cobras. Didn't want to seem less superior I guess.

"Well" Ace began "After the guys are done ripping Frisk to shreds they'll probably go to junk yard"

"So we're going there now?"

"No. They won't be done yet. They need mor time to make sure Frisk is never going fucking walk again"

"I could have handled it myself I-"

"Sure"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Because although you don't feel like it you're a skinny, sixteen year old girl. You may be a Cobra and you may be tough but you can't handle a knife wheedling, mentalist, three years older than you"

"I can handle you can't I?" she retorted. They both smirked and Ace wrapped and arm round her and led her to the sofa.

"I'm more pissed I wasn't there to beat him myself" Ace grumbled.

"You almost choked him to death, I think you did enough"

"I guess, we'll meet the guys in an hour or so we can get the most of the graphic details" Ace laughed darkly. Alex just shook her head, repositioning to make herself more confortable next to Ace.

They didn't speak after that, they began watching a crappy film to pass the time, but within minutes Ace heard the rhythmical sound of deep breathing as Alex had fallen asleep. Her head had relaxed onto his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She was precious to him, but he'd never realised how much he cared for her before now. There were new feelings he couldn't explain that he'd never felt before, but before he could unravel them his eyes fluttered shut as he drifted off next to her.


	5. Asleep eh?

"ACE!" BANG BANG BANG "Ace?! You there man?!"

Ace's eyes flew open. He jumped up almost losing his balance. He'd forgotten where he was. He looked around his surroundings to see that he was home. His eyes locked on Alex. She was still sleeping. The tv was still flickering through frames.

BANG BANG BANG

Someone was intent on bashing his door down. Alex stirred attempting to block out the sound of shouting from outside. Ace ran towards it to stop the perpetrator. He flung the door open with reckless abandon to see Eyeball mid pound. His fist stopped inches from Ace.

"The fuck do you want? We were coming to meet you at the junk yard any minute" Ace complained in a hushed tone. He wanted to let Alex sleep, by the look of her she could do with that hour of rest.

"Is Alex with you?! Vince is worried sick!" Eyeball hollered. Ace pushed him further away from the door.

"Course she's with me, keep your voice down she's asleep! Jesus why didn't you wait for us at the junk yard? Like I said we were about to meet you"

Eyeball took a cigarette out from behind his ear and lit it.

"You were supposed to meet us yesterday"

"What the fuck you on about? We left you at four"

"Yeah and now it's two, and it's sunday"

"Fuck! We've been asleep that long?!" Eyeball raised an eyebrow, his mouth formed a small "o" shape.

"You've been asleep eh?…" Eyeball winked at Ace, Ace gave him a daring look back. He knew what he was getting at. "…What together?"

"You know it's not like that" Ace spat menacingly towards him. Eyeball backed off, he knew that he could push Ace a little if he wanted but he knew when enough was enough. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a minute until Eyeball asked him again.

"So she's still with you? Vince has been going mad since you didn't show up, he went home and his folks asked him all sorts of questions about where Alex was. He stayed up all night looking round town, no one thought you'd be here"

"It seemed like the best place" Ace spoke to himself more than anyone else. He tapped Eyeball on the arm issuing a invitation into the house. As they passed through the door Eyeball mimicked Alex's previous actions surveying the unfamiliar house of his best friend. He saw Alex on the sofa and sat next to her gently. Ace stood back. He didn't want him to get the wrong impression again.

"Shit.." breathed Eyeball as he surveyed the now very prominent bruise taking up almost half of Alex's face. He tapped her arm delicately as if she might break under the touch. She only slightly stirred so he shook her arm.

Alex's eyes flew open. She bolted upright and pushed away from Eyeball slightly before her vision unclouded and she remembered the previous days events.

"When the fuck did you get here?" she asked, her voice still croaky from sleep.

"Since you and Ace decided to take a nap for a whole day! Vince is worried sick"

Alex went to rub her eyes "AH!" she suddenly remembered her face and touched it delicately.

"After you too didn't show up at the Junk Yard we went to every hang out in town, Vince eventually went home and your folks weren't too pleased"

"Where is he now?"

"Diner, we thought you two would eventually show up there, then I remembered this place and thought I'd just double check"

"We better go make sure your brother hasn't called the police then" Ace weighed in. Alex just nodded, not awake enough yet to form proper words.

She headed to the bathroom to look at her injury once more. "Can I borrow a shirt?" She called back to Ace, she heard him utter a quick sure. She flicked on the bathroom light and looked in disgust at the bluey-black mess that was once her face. The cut had closed up and the swelling had gone down but the bruise was as bright as ever. She clocked Ace in the mirror. "It ain't pretty is it?" she sighed without turning round. Ace just smirked throwing her the shirt. He left straight after, closing the door behind her.

Alex carefully removed her own shirt, she noticed small blood stains along the collar now old and dried. She grabbed the white one Ace had handed her. It drowned her almost passing the ends of her shorts. She tucked it in for good measure, and left the bathroom adjusting her hair to try and tame it once more.

The guys were both already in Vince's truck, that Eyeball borrowed to get here. She climbed into the empty back seat pulling her knees to her chest. Ace leaned back to check she was seated then sped off towards the diner.

After a minute or so Eyeball leant towards her. "Here" he urged handing her a newly opened bottle of beer "It'll make you feel better". She took it quickly taking a large swig. It was warm but comforting and she was dehydrated as hell. She was half way through it by the time they pulled up at the diner. She saw the Cobras sat round a booth near the window, none were talking much. She saw Vince he looked like a live wire, Alex knew she would get hell but right now she couldn't care less.

Ace wrapped an arm round her shoulder but Alex pushed him off. He scowled at her confused. "It looks bad enough" she muttered, Ace only nodded in response.

All heads flew to the door as the three of them walked in. Vince jumped out of his seat heading towards them.

"The fuck have you been" he scalded grabbing Alex by the arm and pulling her to sit next to him. Ace answered for her.

"She stayed at mine" Ace grunted sitting across from the both. Vince scowled even more.

"Yeah they've been asleep for the past day" Eyeball chipped in.

"Nothing happened.." Alex ushered quietly enough so only her and Vince could hear. It was enough to diffuse Vince's mood at least.

Conversation quickly turned to Alex's face.

"Does it hurt?" Fuzzy asked.

"Yes dipshit!" called back Alex. The whole gang laughed but Alex was much more interested in what happen to Frisk. On the whole there were only a few scratches and bruises between them. She hoped Frisk had a lot worse than that.

"After you left things got nasty" Charlie began "Vince and Eyeball had Frisk up against the wall but Ace had already done half their job for them. We were out numbered by the rest of the gang but without Frisk they were pussys!" The guys slapped each other on the backs and Vince carried on.

"Eyeball had Frisk pinned again the wall again we broke his arm and a couple of fingers at least, his face will be as colourful as a sunrise by now!"

Alex couldn't help but smile. She was glad she had the guys to watch her back when she needed them. Especially Ace. She was glad to have a friend like him. Yeah just a friends..


	6. At Least You're Okay

Of course within five minutes of Ace entering he had a tail. Hilary all but ran to their booth, the chance to flirt with all of the Cobras at once seemed like too good an offer to pass up. She ran as fast as a girl could in three inch heels. Alex rolled her eyes at the ridiculous footwear, clicking her chuck tailors together. They were barely held together by a couple of stitches. For a second she looked at Hilary enviously. People liked her right? Alex wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. Girls scorned at her tomboy ways and guys were either appalled by her appearance or too scared of Ace to even talk to her. These thoughts were uncomfortable so Alex quickly shook them off.

"Heyya boys" squeaked Hilary "Oh and you Alex! Always forget you!" she laughed. It sounded innocent but it was antagonistic. Hilary wanted to belittle Alex but right now Alex didn't have the energy to lift her head. "Hmm" Alex mumbled in a half-assed response.

Hilary's face crumpled slightly in annoyance. If there was one thing she hated it was being ignored.

"Well what can I get you guys?" she giggled placing a hand lightly on Ace's shoulder. Ace flicked through the menu that he knew so well he could recite it himself.

"You must be starving!" Vince cried to Alex and Ace.

"Not really…" Alex leant her head up a little. Causing Hilary to gasp loudly.

"My god! Alex what happened to your face?!" Alex sighed deeply.

"We got into a little fight down at Irby's" Ace answered for her again. "Some Sharks walked in and things got messy"

"Well at least you're okay.." Hilary cooed leaning in closer to Ace.

"He didn't fight he took Alex to his place to look after her" Eyeball attempted to stir things between the three "Then they took a twenty six hour nap together" he continued, laughing under his breath slightly.

"Oh" was all Hilary managed. She lifted her hand off Ace's shoulder slightly only to place it back down more firmly curling her fingers around the muscles.

"It wasn't like that" Alex defended herself "We were waiting until it was time to meet the guys at the junk yard and fell asleep in front of some crappy movie. Don't know why everyone is so hyped up about it" She ended the last word harshly creating some finality on the matter. The constant circle around the subject really irritated her.

This seem to satisfy Hilary. She flipped out her notebook with a flourish and began twiddling with a strand of hair. Each person in turn delivered their order until only Alex was left.

"I'm not hungry" Alex said for the third time.

"You must be! You haven't eaten all day-" Her brother fretted beside her.

"Well I'm not" Alex cut him off coldly. It was her habit to do so.

"You didn't eat yesterday either" Ace weighed in. His voice was cool and monotoned. She felt Vince glare at her. She felt every pair of eyes around the booth glare at her. She felt like a primate trapped in a zoo. Everyone was waiting for her to do something, say something.

"Drop it" She spat back at him. Ace's insides churned slightly. Alex's face was so full of hate and vulgarity. He'd never seen her look like that at anyone and it pained him to think that he had been the one to cause that look.

"If I want to eat I will but I don't so drop it" she clicked the 't' sound into place and eyes fell anywhere but her. Alex dropped her head. Anger still flowed through every capillary, artery and vein in her body, poisoning her.

"Well if we're all done" Hilary was the first one to speak after the out burst. She sounded a little cold and sarcastic. She collected the menus and headed towards the counter. She halted midstep. Turning back towards the booth and in particular Alex. A smirk balanced across her full rouged lips. Alex's eyes were still glued to her own lap.

"I don't think anyone needed to worry about Ace and Alex spending a night together. It's not like Alex is even close to the same league as him."

No one breathed. Everyones hearts stopped. Even Hilary regretted her choice of words. Everyone waited for Alex to rip out her bleached locks or claw at her heavily painted face. But nothing happened. Alex was incapable of moving for a few moments. Her chest felt heavily as it full of taffy or tar. In the painful silence she heard the gentle slick of Ace moving, about to get out of his seat but Alex reacted quicker. She leaped out of her seat as if she didn't feel like her bones had been replaced with lead. She looked up for a millisecond. Just to see the faces of the people she trusted more than anyone else and Hilary. She looked scared. As if she might apologise but Alex didn't give her chance. She turned on her heels and walked out. Disappearing before anyone could follow her.


	7. You're Alex, Right?

Alex felt a stinging sensation she was not used to the build behind her tear ducts. She cursed herself, squeezing her eyes shut so to prohibit any tears from escaping. Alex doesn't cry. Not ever. No since she became a Cobra at least. She remembered when she first met Ace. The Cobras had invaded her home while their parents had been away.

Vince had forgotten about his responsibility towards Alex as soon as the alcohol began to flow. Alex was barely fourteen. She had crept from her bedroom to watch the ruckus unfold as her family home slowly started to resemble a dive bar.

Vince spotted her after only ten minutes. "For fuck sake, go to bed Alex" He had shouted through the drunken noise. Alex was already cocky at her young age, barely raising an eyebrow in response. "Now!" Vince shouted again.

"Come on Vince let her stay" Alex remembered that cool calm voice which she had now become so accustomed to. Alex flicked her eyes across the room to see Ace's already locked towards her. She dropped her gaze but she felt his eyes still on her.

Alex headed towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Her hands shook ever so slightly as she picked up the glass. Despite the persona she donned, the Cobras made her nervous.

Alex felt the presence of Ace before she actually saw him. She spun round on her heels the way she always did to see a younger Ace Merril, barely seventeen. He towered above Alex and squinted at her slightly from his inebriation.

"You're Alex, right?" he stated more than asked. He swayed slightly on his feet, lazily pointing a finger towards her. Alex only nodded.

"How old are you?" Ace asked this time, looking her up an down.

"Fourteen" Alex responded quickly. She raised onto the balls of her feet to look taller. It was Ace's turn to nod now.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked again lazily.

"Doesn't everyone?" With that Alex saw the familiar Merril smirk for the first time.

"What do you know about me?" Ace was testing her and Alex could see this.

"Not a lot"

"Really?" he drawled "Despite the rumours?"

"I'd rather find out for myself than listen to hear-say" Alex quipped making Ace chuckle slightly to himself.

"I like you kid, here" Ace handed her a bottle of beer, freshly opened "You ever drank before?"

Alex had stolen countless bottles of liquor from her parents cabinet but she thought it was better not to divulge her life story to this intimidating stranger so merely shrugged. Ace nodded once more.

"Well come on, the games are about to begin"

Alex was led into her parents living room. Every surface was either covered with a Cobra or an array of empty bottles. The games it seemed were drinking games. Shot glasses were lined up along the coffee table. The aim seemed to be to drink your give shots faster than your opponent. The winner stayed on to fight again. It wasn't long until Alex was roped in. To the gangs surprise she downed her shots with ease. She beat each opponent until she was face to face with Ace Merril once more.

Fuzzy refilled the glasses. He staggered causing the clear liquid to splash on to the wooded table leaving a shining trail between the shots.

Ace and Alex met eye to eye. Sat perfectly still across from each other, hands poised as if about to duel.

"GO!" shouted Fuzzy to start the warfare. The first hit of vile liquid hit their throats, there was no time to react before the second shot slid down to meet the first. By the third Alex was ever so slightly behind. Reaching for her fifth and final glass she saw Ace drain the last dregs of his.

"SHIT!" Alex cried in frustration.

"Better luck next time kid…" Ace managed in-between retching and shivers. Alex felt the couch move as Charlie Hogan sat next to her.

"Don't feel bad, Ace is the master of this" Charlie remarked "Aint you Ace?" He followed on. Ace winked at Alex and she couldn't help but smirk back.

The rest of the night was hazy after that. All either Ace or Alex could recall was being the last two awake. They sat amongst the sleeping boys. Talking about insignificant things.

"You got a boyfriend?" Ace asserted out of no where.

Alex scoffed "….Erm no, oh god no" she stumbled over her words.

"Why not?" Ace asked in his usual cool and collected tone.

"I'm not the right fit. I'm not pretty, I don't style my hair and wear frilly dresses.." Alex went to carry on but was hit by a wave of tiredness. Her eyes fluttered shut for a second and she sunk further into the couch. "What guy would want a girl like me…" she tried to finish but was swallowed by the darkness.

Ace stayed quiet for a long time. He watched her breathe slowly in and out. Then after finally making sure she was completely asleep he uttered in a hushed tone "I would."


End file.
